Marauders' Sorting Ceremony
by FallenRaconteur
Summary: Ever wonder how the sorting hat sorted the boys who had a knock for mischief?


**Sirius Black's Sorting Ceremony**

"Black Sirius!" Professor Minerva McGonagall read aloud from the parchment she was holding. A faint whispers and girls chuckles is heard as a handsome young boy walked, his lustrous black hair gracefully waving behind him, he swallowed then sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat is placed on his head and for a moment, there was silence. He was a little tense but he doesn't want anyone to see it. Cold drop of sweats are forming on his forehead…the same thought was ringing on his mind, his heart pounding.

"A boy of great chivalry and aristocratic grace. Slytherin can help you—" the voice said but was cut when Sirius suddenly but in,

"I don't wanna be in Slytherin. I don't wanna be on the same rotten house all of my family were. My friends and I all agree and are...q-quite confident that we'll make it to Gryffindor." He said his voice a little shaky but with high esteem.

"You are a brave, clever and enthusiastic boy. I can as well sense there really is a better place for you. GRYFFINDOR!" the hot howled.

The hat was then pulled off from him. The faint chuckles of girls are heard again now growing louder, followed by the claps and welcomes from the Gryffindor table. Sirius smiled with the welcomes but ignored the girls all beaming at him. He scanned the line of the students still waiting to be sorted, his striking grey eyes met the eyes of a pale boy with a light brown hair who smiled at him slightly, then to a fat mousy looking one who returned him a forced grin and to another boy with a jet black hair who raised his brows and gave him a thumbs up. 

**Remus Lupin's Sorting Ceremony**

"Lupin Remus John!" Professor Minerva McGonagall called; her voice rang through the vast Great Hall. A pale boy with light brown hair slowly made his way to the stool and sat. McGonagall put the Sorting Hat into his head and he shut his eyes for a moment. Inside smells like an old cabinet… it reminds him of some wardrobe where bogarts live. Remus had long feared them, well who doesn't? His minds was filled with many random thoughts as he opened his eyes and stared blankly at the black empty space.

"—and great mind. You are such a smart boy, also unafraid but a bit off guard. Hmm… you tend to keep things by yourself—"a voice murmured inside.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry I wasn't listening and yes, thank you." Remus said as he stared in awe.

"You could do well in Ravenclaw. It can train your mind in better ground!" the voice said again.

"B-but… my friends are all confident they'll be in Gryffindor. In fact, one of us already made it in. Perhaps, you may allow me to join them. I believe it is not in the House that tells you what you are or what you will be. The future you is made through the process and I'm quite certain to claim I am saying right." He said in a very witty manner. Remus doesn't know how or why but he knows the hat is nodding.

"Yes, yes indeed. A great mind speaks! Hold into your principles and do well. Now, better be in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted as a group of Gryffindor students clapped and hooted.

Remus made his way to the table where the group of students wearing maroon robes were. He sat beside Sirius Black who gave him a high five. He turned his attention to the line of students still waiting to be sorted. A fat, short boy was half-smiling at him, his face red in tense and not far behind him is another boy who was also beaming, his hazel coloured eyes reflecting the enormous lights of the Great Hall. Remus and Sirius waved their hands at them and raised a pinkie which gave the two boys on the line an escaped chuckle.

**Peter Pettigrew's Sorting Hat Ceremony**

"Pettigrew Peter!" Professor Minerva McGonagall shouted through the Great Hall. A plump, stout boy made his way to the stool where the old and rugged Sorting Hat laid lazily. The transfiguration professor put the hat into his head, it slipped down his small pointed nose and then the hat began to talk.

"Hmm… what a soft young boy. Oh, someone who worshipped his friends! Can't stand on your own eh?"

"Er, what? Are you… Mr Hat talking to me? Y-you talk?" Peter whispered, voice shaking, his watery eyes going narrow on the pitch black inside of the hat.

"Of course young man! You have a great deal of weakness and should be careful of opportunities that rose, siding with the strongest and appear to be the winner isn't always the thing one should consider. Time will come and regrets would drive you down. The Hufflepuff House may teach you the value of loyalty so you better be in—"

"I-I don't get a thing Mr Hat." He exclaimed before the voice can even shout the House. "My friends are already on the Gryffindor table and—"Peter tries to pull off the hat but then it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Huh! Gryffindor?! Wow, thanks!" Peter mumbled, his blue eyes shining.

"I had no choice, value your friends and let them be your guide." The voice inside uttered in tiredness. Then the hat was taken off from his mousy brown hair, he brushed it slightly and run his way to the seat beside Remus Lupin. He was about to sit down when a Sirius Black pulled off the sit, "Potter's here. Sit beside Lupin, Peter." He said with a grin. Peter nod and smiled warily, he sat down and swallowed hard.

**James Potter's Sorting Ceremony**

"Potter James!" Professor Minerva McGonagall called. A thin, tall boy walks his way on full confidence to the head of the Great Hall where the stool is. He sat and the Sorting Hat was then placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat spoke.

James looked up, his eyes narrowing. "You haven't been on my head for even a minute! Er, I'm really thankful 'coz I don't want any house aside from Gryffindor yes. But can you at least tell me some good points or uhm, so advice maybe? "the young boy said, his face painted with a big smile. He was tilting his head as if he could listen more intently that way.

"A very talented and clever wizard! Oh, but mischievous somehow, yes can be airy indeed. Ha, young man I can't think of any better house to put you in aside from GRYFFINDOR!" the voice shouted and James gave the old ragged hat a big smile.

"Thanks!" he waved and run to the long table of Gryffindor, where his friends Sirius, Remus and Peter are. He sat beside Sirius as the other students congratulate him, some even brushing his jet black hair making it more untidy than it already is.

He was smiling at everyone, his hazel eyes shining brightly. And then brighter when it met the eyes of a young lady with a dark red hair and bright green almond eyes. She looked at him and gave a half smile then turned her gaze somewhere.

"I'll surely love Hogwarts." James whispered to his new friends.

"We'll surely do. We'll make the most of it." The three answered in unison.


End file.
